Quinze Anos  Fifteen
by gisllaine farias
Summary: Baseada na música Fifteen, da Taylor Swift, essa fic conta a história de Lily evans, que mudou-se de sua cidade para Surrey, e de sua antiga escola para Hogwarts, onde receia novas pessoas.
1. Prólogo

**Fifteen**

**Prólogo**

Lily acabara de fechar seu malão, e se despedia silenciosamente da sua – agora antiga – casa, para seguir seu caminho para outra cidade. Dissera adeus a todos os seus amigos da outra escola, apesar de não ter muitos, foi igualmente doloroso. Suas vizinhas, e o menino que ela gostava desde pequena, dizer adeus. Tinha sido a coisa mais difícil da vida dela.

Ao entrar no carro, sua mente ligou-se em um estado letárgico, e só se deu conta quando estava saindo do mesmo, para entrar na nova casa. Era como uma casa de boneca, tipicamente uma casa inglesa. Estava morando em Surrey agora. Em seu bairro, só haviam garotas mimadas e patricinhas, e garotos arrogantes, como se fossem o centro do mundo. E não menos pior, iria para a escola mais próxima, Hogwarts, onde havia um encontro de todos os tipos de pessoas, igualmente parecidas com seus vizinhos.

Sua irmã, é claro, já se dera bem com uma garota da vizinhança no dia da compra da casa. Eram igualmente nojentas, fúteis, insuportáveis, e como Lily detestava esse tipo, permaneceu distante.

Suspirou. Ficaria mais quatro anos naquele lugar, e então seguiria para uma faculdade. Pensar assim aparentava que quatro anos era pouco tempo e que passaria logo.

Pegou sua caixa de mudança, seu malão e decidiu se ocupar com arrumar seu novo quarto, organizar seu banheiro como deveria.

Ao deitar, a noite, em seu travesseiro, desejou que encontrasse uma amiga em seu primeiro dia de aula.

_Hey, it's me again! UAHSUHASU' então, estou aqui com mais um começo de fic. Juro, eu estou trabalhando na Diario dos Marotos, só to meio sem tempo, porque estou trabalhando e estudando, 3º ta foda viu. Enfim, erros de gramática, relevem, o Word é que é o meu beta. Esta fic é uma idéia relâmpago que eu tive ao ouvir "Fifteen" da nossa Taylor Swift linda, enquanto tomava banho, vai vendo HAHAHAHA' espero que gostem, e por favor, review *-* Faça uma autora feliz! UAHUSH' bye bye._


	2. A V I S O

**A V I S O **

Venho pedir desculpas às leitoras ou leitores desta fanfic por estar demorando a atualizar. É que estou tendo alguns problemas de bloqueio do autor, e muita das vezes, eu não tenho tempo, mas fiquem tranqüilas (o) que eu não pretendo abandoná-las (o). Tenham paciência, por favor, e acima de tudo, eu agradeço os comentários de incentivo e todos os alertas de vocês.

Mais uma vez, desculpem.

Beijos, até uma próxima atualização (tempo indeterminado)

\A Autora/.


	3. Chapter 1

**Primeiro Capitulo:**

"_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day."_

O café da manhã não tinha sido, de algum modo, agradável. Petúnia tagarelava sobre suas novas amigas. Ela iria cursar o ultimo ano, enquanto Lily ainda estava no primeiro. Havia ainda mais três pela frente. Seu pai lia jornal, sem dar atenção aos relatos da filha mais velha, enquanto a mãe sorria e acenava, mostrando que se interessava pelo assunto. Lily revirava seu café, sem vontade alguma de comê-lo. Sentia seu estômago revirar toda a vez que pensava em entrar numa escola onde todos eram desconhecidos. Não podia contar com sua irmã, pois esta já lhe recomendara a fingir que não a conhecia, pois "não queria sujar sua imagem logo no primeiro dia de aula". Não que Lily estivesse disposta a andar como uma sombra ao lado da irmã, ou aturar suas maravilhosas companheiras, que só sabiam falar de garotos e roupas. Com o tempo que lhe sobrou, tinha passado os olhos pelos livros que seus professores pediram na lista de materiais de inicio de ano letivo. Eram livros ótimos, e se viu perdendo horas e horas apenas lendo.

Antes de dormir, já havia deixado sua mochila pronta, e agora sentia falta do que fazer no café. Estava adiantada. Não passava maquiagem, não arrumaria seu cabelo, iria com ele solto mesmo. Não que arrumá-lo iria fazer diferença, ele não ia chamar menos atenção presa. Ser ruiva era um problema. Ao menos seus cabelos eram bonitos e sedosos, apesar da cor.

A única coisa que gostava em si mesma eram os olhos. Verdes esmeralda, tão lindos que eram a primeira coisa que reparavam nela. Depois do cabelo, é claro.

Não se considerava bonita. Além de ruiva, tinha algumas sardas no rosto, das quais ela não gostava. Também seu corpo não era todo definido em curvas exatamente perfeitas. Era branca demais, também. E tinha temperamento explosivo, e talvez essa fosse uma das razões por ter tido apenas um namorado até agora. Não que quinze anos fossem muito tempo de experiência, mas todas as meninas da sua idade tiveram ao menos três.

Foi interrompida de seus pensamentos por sua irmã, que estava impaciente para ir à escola.

- Ande Lily! Se não tomar o seu café, não vamos poder sair! – resmungou um pouco, e Lily teve de engolir com muito esforço palavras rudes, e também seu café.

- Lily. – chamou sua mãe, quando Petúnia subiu para o quarto dela pegar suas coisas. – Anime-se, vão ser os melhores anos da sua vida, você vai encontrar pessoas legais e fazer amigos incríveis, basta acreditar.

Lily sorriu fracamente, pouco acreditando no que a mãe falava. Tinha muitas dúvidas sobre encontrar alguém legal que se parecesse com ela naquela escola.

O Sr. Evans buzinou lá de fora, fazendo as garotas se apressassem. Petúnia desceu as escadas quase caindo, num salto chamativo. Sra. Evans puxou Lily para um abraço, sussurrando "Boa Sorte" para ela.

E disso ela precisaria muito...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ao descer do carro, o Sr. Evans também lhes desejou boa sorte, e dirigiu-lhes um sorriso radiante, retribuído por Petunia, e uma careta de Lily. E a ultima coisa que Lily viu foi um olhar preocupado de seu pai.

Respirou fundo. Não estava preparada para o que seguiria, então.

Como a cidade era pequena, todos na escola sabiam que duas garotas novas iriam entrar, mas não sabiam muito mais que isso. Ao passar pelas portas, Lily prendeu a respiração. Muitos alunos, muitos armários, muitos risos, e muita, muita gente olhando para ela. Seu primeiro pensamento foi virar as costas e sair correndo, mas não o fez. Infelizmente, sabia que tinha que andar até seu armário, que, por ironia do destino, era quase no fim do corredor. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e contou até dez rapidamente, e deu um passo a frente. Odiava ser tão observada assim, mas não podia fazer nada. Abaixou o olhar e seguiu sem querer saber quem a encarava. Demorou a chegar ao seu armário, mas quando chegou, deu-se conta que todos já tinham voltado a fazer suas coisas, sem dar muito na cara que a estavam observando.

Assim que arrumou seu armário, rumou para a diretoria, onde pegaria a relação dos horários das aulas. Lá, prof. Dumbledore lhe desejou boas aulas, entregando seu horário. Voltou para o armário, para pegar os livros que utilizaria naquela aula. Era Literatura, com a Prof.ª Minerva. Ao voltar-se para o corredor, não fazia ideia de onde era a sala de literatura. Percebendo que a aluna nova estava perdida, uma garota morena e bonita se aproximou.

- Hey, está perdida?

Lily primeiramente olhou confusa, mas soltou a respiração logo depois, de alivio.

- Ah sim, eu não sei onde fica a sala de Literatura, e é esta a minha aula agora. – respondeu, olhando desoladamente para o papel em suas mãos.

A garota se aproximou mais, pediu licença e olhou o horário da ruiva. Coincidentemente as aulas eram parecidas, exceto a de Álgebra.

- Bom, estou indo pra lá agora, também, se quiser eu lhe mostro a escola toda, temos todas as aulas juntas. A propósito, meu nome é Marlene.

- O meu é Lily. – respondeu, sorrindo aliviada. Não estava tão aterrorizante como achou que seria. – Seria ótimo! Obrigada, Marlene.

A morena sorriu, e elas foram conversando para a aula. Marlene estava contando que tinha dois irmãos, um mais velho e outro mais novo, que tinha duas amigas, Tonks e Alice, que ela ia adorar, e de todas as confusões de seus amigos marotos, o que fez Lily dar muitas risadas. Já simpatizava com todos os que ela falava antes mesmo de conhecê-los. Ao chegar à sala, Marlene abriu a porta, e Lily sentiu o estomago gelar novamente. Outra vez ela teria vários pares de olhos a observando curiosamente.

- Com licença prof. McGonagall, - disse Marlene tranquilamente. Coisa que Lily estava invejando, no momento. – esta é a aluna nova.

- Podem entrar. – disse a professora, numa voz séria. – Por favor, se a senhorita puder se apresentar para nós...

Lily suspirou e encarou a professora pensando seriamente em dizer que não, não podia. E então encarou a sala. Marlene já estava sentada em uma carteira com um lugar vago do lado, e estava virada para trás, conversando com uma loira e outra do cabelo castanho. A loira tinha varias mexas cor-de-rosa no cabelo curto, e parecia ser uma garota meio rebelde. A do cabelo castanho parecia ser delicada, e bondosa também, e tinha uma enorme aliança muito brilhante em seu dedo anelar da mão direita, que significava que estava namorando sério. Próximo delas tinha quatro garotos com caras arteiras, um mais bonito que o outro, porém não pôde observar muito, porque estava parada ali para se apresentar.

- Olá, meu nome é Lily Evans, acabei de me mudar para Surrey, estudava em East Great School, e como morávamos à mais de cinquenta quilômetros daqui, tive que ser transferida de escola.

- Obrigada, Srtª. Evans. Pode se sentar. – disse a professora, retomando a chamada.

- Aqui, Lily! – chamou Marlene, batendo na cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Envergonhada, Lily foi até lá e sentou-se, arrumando timidamente seus materiais na mesa.

- Olá. – ela ouviu uma voz grossa e charmosa perto dela. E ouviu também um resmungo de Marlene ao seu lado "Ah, já começou, ele não perde tempo!". Ao erguer o olhar, percebeu que era um dos garotos sentados próximo as garotas. – Meu nome é Black. Sirius Black. – e piscou, lançando um sorriso muito bonito e jogando os cabelos para trás. Ele era lindo, parecia modelo de revista de moda, mas Lily não gostou da exibição do rapaz.

- Essa é uma fraca imitação do James Bond? – ela perguntou, irônica, mas aceitou o aperto de mão.

- Ouch, já percebi que essa ruiva aqui não é como as outras da escola. – ele disse, fazendo drama ao fingir uma facada no coração. Isso fez Lily sorrir um pouco.

- James Potter. – apressou-se o outro, tão lindo quanto Sirius, a diferença era os olhos castanhos meio esverdeados e os cabelos tão bagunçados que parecia apontar para todos os lados, e óculos, que lhe dava um ar um tanto quanto sério, apesar do sorriso infantil.

- Lily Evans. – ela apertou a mão dele também, e logo os outros dois também estavam se apresentando. O loiro era Remus, tinha um olhar calmo e aspecto até um pouco doentio. O menor era Peter, não tão bonito quanto os outros, mas ainda assim bonito.

Após alguns minutos de conversa, de apresentações, fofocas das garotas e dos garotos mais arrogantes da escola, Lily concluiu que aquele grupinho era o mais "normal" da escola e estava feliz em estar com eles, ao invés de ser como Petunia e se misturar com gente idiota. Durante as aulas, riu muito com os marotos, e os comentários maliciosos de Sirius para Lene, que apenas revirava os olhos, e das respostas sempre engraçadas que davam às perguntas dos professores.

Logo o tempo passou e chegou o intervalo das aulas. Lily se espantou com o tempo, por ter passado tão rápido quando imaginou que iria ser uma eternidade de tortura.

- E, nossa, teve também aquela vez em que a gente foi na festa que o Diggory estava dando, e o Sirius quase pegou a namorada dele, e foi uma confusão danada... – comentava James, contando a historia para Lily, fazendo os outros rirem com a lembrança.

- Oh, eu tenho de ir me encontrar com o Frank. – disse Alice, já se afastando, com um olhar triste para Lily. As duas tinham se identificado muito, bem mais que com as outras.

- Frank é o namorado da Alice, Lily. – explicou Lene.

- Namorado? – perguntou Sirius, se fazendo de descrente. – Aquele lá já está noivo e não sabe! – brincou Sirius.

- São só dois anos de namoro, Sirius. – replicou Remus, já sabendo da resposta.

- Eu não aguento nem duas semanas no lugar dele, com uma garota só. – respondeu Sirius, arrogantemente.

- Ora, você devia ter nascido feio, Black. – brincou Marlene. – Aí você não teria muitas opções a não ser ficar com uma só ou sozinho.

- Olha quem fala! – rebateu Sirius, exibindo um sorriso convencido. – Quem que fica com dois em uma mesma festa? Quem que também devia ter nascido feia?

- Não vamos entrar em detalhes, já deixei disso há muito tempo. – ela disse um pouco envergonhada, olhando para Lily com o canto dos olhos.

Lily riu, sabendo que era tudo brincadeira. Mas parou de rir assim que entrou no refeitório, onde novamente todos olhavam para ela.

- Pois é, Lily. Acostume-se, pois você entrou direto num grupo popular. – respondeu Remus, como se lesse seus pensamentos. – Eu sei o que está sentindo porque há quatro anos, eu também entrei e James e Sirius me acolheram, e eu me senti como se estivesse embaixo de um holofote.

- É exatamente como me sinto. – ela respondeu baixinho.

- Não se preocupe, Sirius Black te salva. – disse Sirius, rindo e fazendo os outros rirem.

Lily riu fracamente. Estava preocupada. Sempre assistira filmes aonde uma garota extremamente popular vinha e sujava, humilhava as garotas, e ali naquela escola, era como estar em um filme. As pessoas eram iguais, e os amigos que ela acabara de fazer pareciam ter saído de um filme, lindos, populares e extremamente legais. Sua apreensão passou despercebida, menos pelo garoto de óculos, James.

- Relaxa ruivinha. Sirius pode ter falado brincando, mas a gente protege sim quem a gente gosta.

Ao ouvir o "ruivinha", lembrou-se do garoto que ela gostava, que só a chamava assim. Não parecia errado James falar, mas soava estranho aos seus ouvidos. Ela fez uma careta, que também não passou despercebido por ele.

- Não gosta de "ruivinha"? – ele riu, e ela confirmou. – Ah, mas eu vou te chamar assim, combina tanto! Voce é ruiva e baixinha...

- JAMES! – um furacão loiro vinha ao encontro do grupo. Lene, Tonks e Remus bufaram, Sirius revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, era sempre ótimo encontrar com a ex de James, ele sempre a irritava, fazendo com que grupo risse, mas a garota nunca se tocava que ele não queria nem saber dela mais.

- Ora se não é a Charisse, James! Que novidade ela estar te chamando tão alto a essa hora da manhã! Por que será que eu ainda me surpreendo? – ele disse audível e ironicamente.

- Fique na sua, Black. Meu assunto é com o Jamisie. – ela retrucou, com a voz ardida.

- Jamisie? Cada dia um apelido! Porra hein, como ela consegue? – comentou Sirius, espantado, fazendo as meninas rirem, menos Lily, que ainda assistia curiosa.

- O que você quer, Chaar? – perguntou James, com voz cansada.

- Como você faz isso com sua reputação? Andando com a novata! – ela disparou, com escárnio na voz. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, e as outras garotas ficaram tensas, e adquiriram uma expressão defensiva. – Não imaginava que tinha virado posto de adoção, ou de ajuda a carentes!

Agora sim Lily se sentia num filme. O problema que ela parecia a protagonista, e não estava gostando nada disso. Sentia que não teria um final feliz como as garotas nos filmes, mas essa Charisse não tinha cara de cruel como as dos filmes, apenas cara de antipática e mimada.

- Acho que já não é mais da sua conta o que eu faço, Charisse. – respondeu James, um tanto grosso. Lily sentiu-se estranha, porque a garota falava dela como se ela não estivesse presente.

- Vai, suma daqui, piranha de luxo. – disparou Marlene, irritada. – Não sei por que ainda perde tempo vindo atrás do James.

Charisse não lhe deu atenção. Fez um bico para James.

- Não por muito tempo, Jay. Ainda vai voltar a ser da minha conta. – ele resmungou, Sirius riu em escárnio, ela deu as costas e saiu rebolando exageradamente.

- Ela nunca toma jeito mesmo. – disse Lene, negando com a cabeça.

- É sempre um prazer conversar com você, CHAAR! – gritou Sirius para a loira, e quando ela nem olhou para trás, ele riu escandalosamente. Tonks acompanhou, e a risada foi tanta que Filch, o inspetor, reclamou.

- Mal de família. – comentou Tonks, envergonhada.

- Familia? – perguntou Lily.

- Ela é minha prima, ruivinha. – respondeu Sirius, passando o braço pelo ombro da moça, e olhando feio para o Remus, que corou, fazendo os outros rirem, e Lily observar curiosamente.

- Piada interna, Lily. Voce vai acabar descobrindo em uma semana, se reparar bem. – respondeu Lene, ainda rindo um pouco.

Então entraram na fila para pegar o almoço.

Obrigada**, ****Leniita W**, por comentar o prólogo ! *-* espero que goste do novo capítulo, beijos !


End file.
